Tensión Dividida
by YuliaKV
Summary: Yusei, Judai y Johan tienen una relación poliamorosa. Ahora que se han mudado juntos, las cosas deben marchar bien… ¿o no? [Kindredshipping: JohanxJudaixYusei]


**Notas:** _Bonjourrrr_. _Este es un fanfic Kindredshipping, o sea, la ship poliamorosa entre Yusei Fudo, Judai Yuki y Johan Anderson. Spirit y Starshipping son parejas muy populares dentro del fandom, y tienen en común al cabeza de Kuriboh; ¿por qué no juntar a los tres? 7u7. Y así es como durante años ha estado en mi cabeza esta dinámica. Pero no fue hasta hace poco que mi querida Yuuki_Kou (la pueden seguir en Wattpad) quien me animó y ayudó incansablemente para terminar este capítulo y subirlo. Espero lo disfruten y le den una oportunidad a este trío. _

Cinco meses han pasado desde que este trío de amantes decidió mudarse juntos como el siguiente gran paso en su relación. A pesar de que Yusei y Johan se gustaban, durante las primeras semanas fue muy incómodo saber que Judai estaba en una habitación _atendiendo_ a uno mientras el otro optaba por fingir demencia, distraerse con algo, o simplemente salirse del apartamento. Es decir, sentían celos aún, pero aceptaban que Judai estuviese con ellos por igual. Y claro, había noches en que se encamaban los tres, ya sea para dormir o tener sexo, pero el contacto entre Yusei y Johan era casi nulo, no pasaba de unas cuantas caricias y besos, lo demás en cuestión sexual se lo reservaban para el castaño. Éste insistía en que ellos lo intentaran juntos, porque eran novios entre los tres, no sólo de él. Incluso les había expresado que era uno de sus mayores deseos. Pero esa sugerencia quedaba en el aire y era _olvidada_…

Judai, Yusei y Johan caminan por las calles de la ciudad, en la zona de restaurantes y negocios similares. Es domingo, por lo que andar un rato por ahí se les hizo buena idea. Johan come un helado en vasito, Yusei sorbe una malteada y Judai disfruta un helado en cono. Justo en ese momento pasan por una cafetería que está cerrada, el castaño nota un cartel donde requirieren personal nuevo. No piden mucho: se solicita a un muchacho o muchacha con disponibilidad de horario, buena presentación y habilidad para atender personas, sin experiencia está bien, ya que ofrecen capacitación.

Un trabajo que le venía como anillo al dedo, y que probablemente no encontraría de nuevo.

Sus novios también leen el cartel y les parece la oportunidad perfecta. Miran a Judai y ven que éste expresa indiferencia y anda de nuevo.

―Judai ―llama Johan. El castaño pone su atención en él, a la vez que se detiene―. ¿No vas a considerarlo? ―Señala el cartel de forma insistente.

Judai vuelve a leer el anuncio, pero de la misma forma lo ignora. ―No.

―No vas a encontrar algo así en mucho tiempo ―interviene Yusei en apoyo a Johan―, probablemente nunca.

Judai hace un mohín. No quiere trabajar, eso implica levantarse temprano y quizá regresar muy tarde a casa. Estar todo el día sin hacer nada es mucho más cómodo. Pero, por otro lado, le agrada la idea de ganar dinero para comprarse sus propias cosas. Y tal vez poder salvar más, ya que él no paga cuentas, Yusei y Johan se encargan de eso. Así que asiente, haciendo que sus novios sonrían.

―Te ayudaremos a hacer tu solicitud de empleo ―dice Johan, emocionado. Yusei le acompaña en su alegría. Toman a Judai de las manos, haciendo que su helado caiga al suelo, y corren para regresar a casa.

―¡Mi helado! ―Se lamenta Judai cuando el postre cae y se estampa en la banqueta.

Cuando llegan a su hogar, Johan va a su cuarto y trae un paquete de solicitudes para rellenar que tenía por ahí. Yusei y Judai se ubican en la mesa detrás del sofá mientras Johan va a la cocina.

―Aquí pones tu nombre, aquí el sueldo que esperas ganar… ―Comienza a explicar Yusei, señalando los cuadros vacíos en el papel. Judai no está tan entusiasmado, pero le resulta lindo lo contento que se ve su novio al estarle indicando qué poner. Tanto que no le presta atención a lo que dice, coloca su rostro sobre el puño a la vez que su codo está en la mesa, para solo observar sus ojos azules. Yusei se da cuenta y se sonroja, pero esto es algo importante, y saca a Judai de su trance chasqueando los dedos frente a su rostro―. No te distraigas. ―Llama su atención, tocándole la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.

Judai suspira, pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a prestar atención, acomodándose mejor en su asiento. Yusei le pasa el documento y la pluma para que empiece a escribir.

Johan se une a ellos dejando un plato con sándwiches sobre la mesa.

―¿Cuánto debería poner de sueldo? ―pregunta el castaño.

―El mínimo, diría yo ―dice Johan tomando uno de los sándwiches del plato. Judai asiente a su respuesta.

―Sólo agrega un poco más, así te bajan al mínimo y quien te contrate sentirá que te paga menos ―aconseja el de cabello negro.

―Eso también ―inquiere el de ojos esmeralda.

Judai asiente a cada indicación y después frunce el entrecejo, como dándose cuenta de algo.

―¿Ustedes le pagan eso a sus empleados?

―En el taller, para nosotros depende del buen desempeño ―dice Yusei.

Johan encoge los hombros. ―Yo sólo tengo dos empleados en la florería. No les va mal.

―¿Y por qué no trabajo con ustedes? ―manifiesta un poco indignado el castaño.

―No sabes de mecánica, cariño ―señala Yusei, mirándolo a los ojos―. Te podría enseñar, pero es bastante tedioso. Debes diferenciar herramientas, saber colocar piezas…

―Y el aceite ―menciona Judai con una expresión de rechazo―. Digo, tú te ves sexy ―Le dice a Yusei, haciendo que éste ría―, pero yo…Bueno…Tienes razón ―Ahora mira a Johan―. ¿Qué tal en la florería?

―No ―espeta Johan de inmediato―. Ya lo intentamos una vez: te tomabas demasiadas libertades solo por ser mi novio.

Judai forma en sus labios una sonrisa malvada y suelta con sorna: ―Pero era divertido hacerlo en la parte de atrás.

Johan traga rápido el pedazo de pan que mastica, si no se ahogaría, carraspea y mira a otro lado haciéndose el desentendido. De inmediato siente pena al verse expuesto, porque Yusei no sabía acerca de ese detalle. Judai se pone a reír de forma burlona, el rostro de Johan se torna cada vez más rojo y con su mirada tratando de reprimir al castaño lo hace aún más gracioso, y le vuelve a molestar con un sonido de abeja, Johan sabe por qué lo hace. Yusei lejos de mostrar molestia por enterarse tan de la nada, da una mirada llena de picardía, haciendo que Johan ya no aguante el bochorno. Vuelve a carraspear y se levanta, bajo la excusa de ir a tomar agua.

―Imagina cómo sería en el taller ―Judai sigue riendo―… de nuevo ―inquiere con la misma malicia.

―Sucio. Como la última vez ―responde el de ojos azules, pero no hay complicidad en su tono de voz―. No lo menciones si no quieres que Johan no se entere ―sentencia un tanto serio. Eso frustra al otro, quien bufa.

―No me entendiste ―dice.

―Sí te entendí ―dice Yusei, dando un beso corto a los labios de su novio, para después tomar un emparedado y darle una mordida. Judai solo lo mira, irritado porque Yusei no le sigue el juego―. Termina eso. ―Le señala el papel.

―¡Terminé! ―avisa momentos después, demandando toda la atención. Haciendo que sus novios salten en su asiento en el sofá, lo voltean a ver con gruñidos de enojo y él les sonríe coqueto―. ¿Me la revisan? ―Utiliza un tono aniñado esta vez.

Los otros dos se miran entre sí; son tan débiles cuando se trata de Judai.

Al día siguiente, los más entusiasmados son ellos, quienes lo despiertan temprano entre besos y mimos. Lo alientan a tomar una ducha, refunfuñando, Judai acata la acción. Después lo ayudan a escoger qué vestir, le indican cómo dirigirse al entrevistador. Judai mira cómo ellos revisan su armario mientras él aún tiene un gesto de fastidio por no estar todavía dormido.

Yusei y Johan se van cada uno a su negocio. Mientras Judai se dirige a aquella cafetería. El lugar está tapizado en colores marrones y texturas de madera. El olor a pan recién horneado y café que pulula por todos lados hace que se le haga agua la saliva. Cuando está frente a la caja principal, sonríe.

―Buenos días ―saluda con una voz formal, notoriamente fingida. La chica en la caja está de no creérselo cuando este muchacho de cabello café hace ademanes pretendiendo ser refinado―. Vengo por algún vacante laboral ―De la bolsa que lleva como complemento a su vestimenta, saca la hoja rellena con sus datos, para enseñársela a la chica, quien seguía sonriendo, tratando de no soltar la carcajada que le provoca la actuación de él. Pero la risa pudo más que ella. Judai no se molesta, sabe que se ve ridículo.

―Qué simpático ―dice ella―. Le diré al señor Morita para que venga a verte. ―Se aleja de la caja y llama a un hombre mayor que habla con unos clientes. Éste se dirige a ella, señala al castaño y al señor se le ilumina la mirada.

Judai enarca una ceja mientras observa al señor arreglándose el delantal peto azul que lleva puesto y peina un poco su reducida cabellera blanca. A Judai le da ternura y gracia. Se aproxima a él y se coloca justo enfrente. El sujeto le llega al pecho, su complexión es delgada y tiene mucho brillo en esos ojos grises. A pesar de sus arrugas, parece ser un hombre atractivo.

―Bienvenido. Yo soy Hiro Morita. ―Se presenta el hombre mayor. Éste irradia una energía jovial que hace sentir a Judai cómodo con su presencia.

―Mi nombre es Judai Yuki ―hace una reverencia―. Vengo por el anuncio de empleo.

―¡Maravilloso! ―expresa Hiro con alegría―. Ven conmigo ―ofrece en un ademán y Judai lo sigue. Llegando a una de las mesas disponibles del lugar, donde ambos se sientan―. Verás, Judai, por ahora puedo ofrecerte el puesto de mesero…

―No hay problema ―interrumpe Judai―. Soy muy bueno para recordar las cosas. Tomar órdenes no será difícil. ―Sonríe en todo momento. Hiro siente esa actitud positiva que le gusta de las personas.

Hiro deja que Judai se explaye y le hable de sí mismo. Aunque Johan le aconsejó no ser tan _él mismo_, ya que llegaba a ser bastante imprudente, pero con esa misma característica suya hace que le agrade a Hiro de inmediato. El carisma que le singulariza le hace obtener el empleo tras una charla llena de risa y comentarios graciosos.

―…Y como empleado, tienes un 50 por ciento de descuento en nuestros productos. Tus amigos y familiares un 25 por cierto. ―Termina el Señor Morita de explicar una vez llegan a sus acuerdos.

Judai engrandece su sonrisa. Al principio conseguir el empleo no era algo prioritario. Fue a solicitarlo para complacer a sus enamorados, pero el ir conversando con Hiro le hizo cambiar de idea. Ahora sí quiere trabajar de verdad, más con un jefe como el Señor Morita.

Cierra el trato con su nuevo jefe. No aguanta la emoción de contarles a Yusei y Johan; hace una llamada a Johan, quien sabe que le contestará, y efectivamente, Johan contesta, pero Judai lo deja en espera para llamar a Yusei, éste tarda, y cuando los dos están disponibles, enlaza las llamadas. Los otros notan de inmediato lo contento que está, pueden incluso imaginárselo saltando en su lugar.

―¡Felicidades, cariño! ―dice Johan.

―Enhorabuena, mi amor ―secunda Yusei.

―¡Tenemos que celebrar! ―propone el castaño en tono ladino.

―Eh ―Johan le detiene―. Es martes: nada de alcohol entre semana.

Judai hace un puchero, Yusei y Johan perfectamente se lo vuelven a imaginar.

A pesar de haber dicho que no habría nada de alcohol, Johan cede, pero con una copa de vino en vez de cervezas. Judai le reclama por qué no le habían contado que tenían vino. Johan alega que lo esconde, precisamente para que él no lo encuentre. A Yusei le divierte la discusión que se arma.

Entre una copa y otra, Judai es el primero en caer ante su efecto, Yusei está algo mareado porque no es algo que acostumbra y Johan es el más consiente hasta que se detiene al sentir el primer mareo.

Con el licor se van las penas; más descarado que siempre, Judai propone que los tres vayan a su habitación, expresa explícitamente que les quiere _romper el culo_ a la vez que seduce a los dos con besos y su voz poniéndose ronca por la excitación. Bien a Yusei y a Johan les carcome la conciencia, pero ellos también se sienten cachondos y terminan aceptando. Se van quitando la ropa a medida que caminan al cuarto, a veces tropezando y cayéndose, entre risas se tiran a la cama y Judai les complace a ambos, incluso hay más contacto entre ellos esta vez. Pero el alcohol no los inhibe totalmente, y evitan tocarse demás, de nuevo, dejando todo placer carnal a su novio castaño.

Los tres se abrazan y se arrullan cuando terminan, quedando Judai en medio como siempre, siendo el más pronto en caer dormido, Johan y Yusei sonríen, les gusta verlo dormir, porque parece tan inocente y frágil. Es entonces cuando sus miradas se cruzan, los zafiros se encuentran con los esmeraldas. El brillo en sus pupilas se combina con la tensión que sienten crecer entre ellos. Yusei aparta la mirada, no porque se sienta intimidado, sino para recorrer con ella el rostro y piel expuesta que Johan muestra ante él; la descripción que surca su mente es casi poética al referirse a su pálida tez y rosada boca, cuyo labio inferior está siendo mordido por su dueño. Johan se siente deseado, sus ojos lo indican, y Yusei expresa su deseo de la misma manera. En la mente de Johan también pululan descripciones bellas para el de cabello negro.

Pero queda ahí.

Ambos sienten culpa. ¿Pero por qué? Judai ya ha dicho que los quiere juntos.

Yusei sabe que eso no irá a ningún lado, y decide que Johan sea quien acompañe a Judai el resto de la noche. No lo dice, pero Anderson lo entiende cuando Yusei se pone de vuelta su ropa interior, le da un beso en la frente al de en medio y se retira fuera de la habitación, no sin antes, mirarlos desde el marco de la puerta, con sus labios formando una sonrisa apenas. Johan se queda tentado; revisa que Judai ya duerma profundamente y despacio se aleja de él, le acomoda la almohada y lo arropa. Igual que Yusei, le da un beso en la frente, para colocarse su calzoncillo y retirarse. Pero no va a su habitación, pretende saber a dónde se fue Yusei: éste está en la cocina, se da cuenta cuando oye un vaso siendo removido de la alacena.

Johan lo observa, el de cabello negro está tomando agua de aquel vaso. Yusei se da cuenta de su escrutinio, pero no lo mira, termina de consumir el agua y deja el vaso en el fregador. Johan tampoco dice nada, se dirige hacia él y coloca sus manos en los hombros ajenos. Yusei sigue sin voltear a verlo, pero Johan siente que le ha gustado su contacto, pues Yusei suspira. Johan besa su nuca y pasa a su oreja, logrando que el otro suelte un jadeo, Yusei toma sus manos desde atrás y hace que le rodee la cintura. Pueden sentir que sus pieles arden cada vez que se rozan, como si chispas volaran.

―Me estás provocando… ―Yusei susurra tras otro jadeo.

Johan trata de ocultar que se ha sonrojado, escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Yusei, y emite una frase, muy bajo, pero Yusei logra oírla: ―Me gusta mucho, Yusei.

El suave tono y necesitado en que Johan le confiesa hace que Yusei se entusiasme, se voltea y besa a Johan mientras le toma del rostro y Johan aún por la cintura a él. El beso se va intensificando a cada momento, ambos sienten que sus calores aumentan, las manos de Yusei pasan del rostro de Johan a su trasero, acariciando y marcando cada músculo de su espalda en el camino, Johan jadea ante el firme agarre…

Cuando se apartan por aire, se detienen. Otra vez les invade la duda. El silencio se planta entre ambos y es ahora Johan quien se aleja y se va. Yusei queda encendido, así que suspira frustrado.

Cuando están desayunando, Yusei se da cuenta de que Johan no quiere ni mirarlo a los ojos, mantiene su mirada fija en el televisor. Sabe que Johan ni siquiera escucha las noticias matutinas, y que sólo intenta evitar encontrarse, quizá por vergüenza. Yusei toma su mano, siente a Johan reaccionar con un temblor y le acaricia.

―Está bien ―dice Yusei en tono calmo.

Johan por fin lo mira, pero sus mejillas sonrosadas delatan su pena. ―Lo siento ―susurra.

―Está bien ―Yusei repite. No está molesto. Se lo deja saber a Johan acariciándole el rostro con el reverso de su mano. Johan sonríe, sintiéndose aliviado, Yusei aparta su mano, pero su sonrisa no se borra―. Está bien.

Judai se une a ellos tras varios minutos. El castaño bosteza a cada rato y exige arrumacos porque no encontró a ninguno con él cuando despertó. Por supuesto, sus enamorados le complacen y se despiden de él con un fogoso beso cada uno cuando llega la hora. Judai se queda en casa, su trabajo empieza hasta las doce. Pretende dormir un rato más, pero se da cuenta que falta al menos una hora para medio día. Se queja con un sonoro resoplido. Entre malas ganas y flojera se alista para su primer día.

El señor Hiro le presenta a sus compañeros de trabajo desde el momento en que llega. Todos son muy amables y lo reciben como parte de la familia, y aparentemente, la chica que lo recibió ayer y él son los más jóvenes. Durante el transcurso de la tarde todo marcha muy bien. Como él es nuevo, Hiro le da capacitación, le habla del trato a los clientes, el número de las mesas, cómo hacer los pedidos y muchas cosas más. Para su misma sorpresa, Judai de verdad presta atención todo y cada una de las indicaciones. Incluso practica un poco el ser mesero durante unas horas, cosa que se le da muy bien, con ligeros tropiezos y confusiones al principio. Con la queja de uno que otro cliente, pero agradándole a la mayoría, quienes le hacen sentir la satisfacción de las propinas.

Para la puesta de sol, Yusei llega al apartamento, deja sus llaves en la repisa junto a la puerta y se va quitando la chaqueta. Se detiene a medio camino: el apartamento está muy silencioso; bueno, Judai no está, él era el más ruidoso. Pero el silencio es absoluto, lo cual es inusual, porque es Johan quien está a esa hora en casa, ya preparando la cena. No va a buscarlo a la cocina, ningún aroma proviene de ahí, y de su habitación no se percibe sonido alguno. Frunce el ceño en señal de preocupación, se sienta en una silla al comedor y saca su teléfono del bolsillo.

Justo cuando pretende llamarle para saber si se encuentra bien, oye el portazo que se origina en la entrada, el cual lo alerta, pero ve que es Johan, quien viene aparentemente quejándose y soltando palabrotas. No está seguro, Johan suele maldecir en noruego. No obstante, por lo rojo que está el rostro del de ojos verdes puede pensar que sí está molesto por algo. Hasta que llega a entender un poco por qué.

―Yo reviso tu auto ―dice Yusei con autoridad. Johan sigue ensimismado en su enojo. Yusei repite sus palabras y Johan lo ve.

Johan suspira, tratando de calmarse. ―¿Cómo sabes que hablo de mi auto?

―Entendí _vogn_, que es auto. He trabajado con algunos productos europeos, tengo que saber ciertas cosas. ―Se explica Yusei, ya despreocupado y sonriente por lo gracioso que Johan se ve y oye cuando habla en su idioma―. Cuéntame: ¿dónde te quedaste?, ¿qué pasó?

El de ojos verdes suspira de nuevo, disipando su enojo, se sienta junto a Yusei y le empieza a contar.

―Cuando salí de la florería arrancó con normalidad. Fue a unas calles de aquí que empezó a echar humo y hacer _tun-tún _―Yusei ríe con ganas cuando oye la descripción del sonido, no porque quiere burlarse, al contrario, le da ternura la expresión―. En serio, hacía _tun-tún_.

―Sea como sea ―dice Yusei todavía riendo―. Yo te lo reviso. ―Agrega esto último tomando las manos de Johan entre las suyas, también dándoles un beso. Le complace al ver que Johan se sonroja y baja la mirada por el gesto.

Ambos sienten esa tensión de nuevo, esa misma que estaba en la cocina la noche anterior. Sus miradas se sostienen, y acortan la distancia con un beso. Y como esa vez, el ápice de culpa les hace detenerse. Pero ahora ninguno se retira.

Para su suerte, Judai llega a romper el silencio.

―¡Ya llegué! ―anuncia su presencia con excitación. Viene contento, porque le ha ido muy bien en su primer día. Pero siente que el ambiente está un poco raro cuando ve a Johan y a Yusei en la mesa, agarrados de la mano y sin decir nada―. ¿Pasa algo?

Yusei y Johan se sueltan de inmediato.

―Se averió mi carcacha. ―Le dice Johan, molestándose de nueva cuenta. En vez de confortarlo, Judai se puso reír―. No te burles de mí ―advierte en tono serio, pero la risa de Judai se le contagia, y los tres terminan riéndose de su desgracia.

―No te enojes ―dice Judai en tono meloso, abrazando a Johan y apretándole las mejillas como si fuese un crío. Le reparte besos por todo el rostro, para dejar uno más largo en sus labios. Johan se muestra complacido, así que hace lo mismo con Yusei―. Mis amores ―canturrea―. Mis hombres sexys.

Después de cenar y convivir un poco los tres, para sorpresa de Yusei y Johan, Judai alega estar exhausto y querer dormir temprano. Se despide dándole prolongados besos a cada uno y se retira a su habitación, dejando a los otros solos en el sofá. Cosa que les tensiona, pero Yusei logra hacer más ameno todo, alejándose un poco más de Johan.

―Te llevo mañana a la florería, si gustas. Queda de camino al taller. ―Ofrece momentos después. Johan le asiente. Antes de irse, también se despide con un beso―. Buenas noches, cariño.

―Buenas noches, cariño ―responde Johan. De nuevo queda tentado. Yusei no deja de verlo mientras se aleja y él tampoco aparta la mirada, hasta que Yusei se pierde en el pasillo donde está su pieza.

Por la mañana, Johan prepara panqueques. Le encanta cocinar. Incluso menea las caderas de un lado a otro y tararea una melodía mientras lo hace. Fue la tarea que pidió expresamente para él cuando se repartieron los deberes.

―Buenos días.

Oye la voz de Yusei detrás suyo, haciendo que se crispe porque espera que lo abrace, pero el de cabello negro no lo hace.

―Buenos… ―Se queda callado cuando voltea y ante sus ojos Yusei expone su torso desnudo por la falta de una camiseta―…días.

Johan queda boquiabierto y distraído por semejante imagen. Se arrebola y las mejillas le brillan en rojo, pero no puede dejar de ver a Yusei con tanto ímpetu. Yusei actúa como si nada, jala una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina y se sienta de forma despreocupada. Él tampoco aparta la mirada de Johan. Johan a la vez se irrita, ¿acaso Yusei lo hacía a propósito?

―_Bonjour mis loves_ ―Llega Judai cantando. E iba a continuar, pero un olor carbonizado le hace pausar―. ¡Johan! ¡Se te queman los panqueques! ―Johan reacciona ante el lloriqueo del castaño, apartando la sartén del fuego de inmediato. Suspira aliviado de que no pasara a mayores―. Rayos ―expresa con asco al ver la masa quemada―. Yo no comeré eso. ―Aclara antes de darle un beso de buenos días y acompañar a Yusei en la mesa, pero lo mira molesto―. ¿O sea que yo no puedo andar en calzones por el apartamento porque es señal de que "quiero coger", aun cuando no es así, pero Yusei sí puede y no le decimos nada? Aunque se ve sexy y delicioso y me dan ganas de _pasársela_ por todo el pecho.

―Sí ―responde Johan fingiendo seriedad.

―Tengo privilegios. ―Yusei sigue el juego.

Judai pone una mano en su pecho y hace un gesto exagerado de indignación, obviamente también fingido.

―Ustedes me odian ―dice, pretendiendo empezar a llorar.

―Sí, así es. ―Continúa Johan, mientras aparta los panqueques quemados, colocando los buenos en una charola y saliendo de la cocina para dejarlos en la mesa del comedor.

―Es cierto, te odiamos mucho. ―Secunda Yusei mientras se levanta para preparase un café.

Judai queda atónito. Entre Johan y él son bastante comunes los jugueteos crueles, pero que el que Yusei se una sí que lo deja extrañado. Pero le gusta, es justo lo que ha esperado, que Yusei se acople a sus jueguitos infantiles. Judai sigue en su drama de teatro, también levantándose. Toma un poco de la masa quemada que Johan había dejado aparte, con una sonrisa malvada, hace una bolita de ella y se la tira al distraído Yusei, quien reacciona de inmediato, encontrándose con las risas de Judai.

―Me las vas a pagar ―amenaza el de ojos azules con voz profunda―. Te doy tres segundos de ventaja: uno... ―Empieza a contar con los dedos.

Pero Judai no le da importancia.

―Dos... ―Yusei se saca una de sus sandalias.

Judai deja de reír y la seriedad de Yusei lo asusta―. No creo que tú vayas a...

―¡Tres! ―Anuncia el de cabello de negro.

―¡Johan! ―llama el castaño entre lloriqueos mientras huye despavorido―. ¡Johan!

El aludido ni se inmuta, ya está preparando su platillo, y no planea distraerse más. Ignora los llamados de Judai y se irgue para regresar a la cocina, cuando ve al castaño corriendo hacia él y a Yusei detrás con la sandalia en la mano.

Judai se coloca atrás de él, buscando refugio y protección, Johan enarca una ceja, no entiende qué pasa.

―Yusei me quiere pegar ―dice Judai, respondiendo su muda pregunta―. El olor a gasolina ya lo puso loco.

―¿Qué? ―expresa Johan con verdadera confusión―. ¿Yusei? Normalmente soy yo quien te persigue con la sandalia.

―Lo sé. ¿No es raro? ¡Ahhh! ―grita cuando es interceptado por el de cabello negro, quien para nada se ve enojado, sino con una sonrisa traviesa. Johan entiende que Yusei decidió continuar con la broma―. Ayúdame, mi amor―. Johan lo mira divertido y se pone en posición defensiva (una muy floja, por cierto).

Yusei llega apuntando con su arma de plástico, en movimientos lentos se aproxima a su presa, sin importarle que Johan esté en medio. Judai se deja caer al suelo, simulando un colapso nervioso, aprovechando el descenso para apretarle el trasero a Johan, quien trata de aguantar la risa.

―¡Atrás! ―Sin darse cuenta, Judai empuja a Johan hacia adelante, haciendo que caiga encima de Yusei. Trata de arreglarlo e ir a socorrerlo, pero él termina tropezando y cayendo también. Solo se oye el quejido de los otros dos al sentir su peso―. Esto es muy comprometedor ―inquiere con picardía.

Los tres se tiran a reír, aun en su posición, se abrazan; Judai abraza desde atrás a Johan, y Johan abraza a Yusei. Aunque es un contacto amistoso, la unión entre éstos últimos les descoloca, haciendo que se aparten un poco, nuevamente, sus miradas y mejillas delataban su deseo de más contacto. Judai no se da cuenta, él sigue riendo en la espalda de Johan.

―B-bueno… ―Johan interrumpe el momento―. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

―Recuerda que yo te llevo. ―Se apresura Yusei a decirle.

―Siempre tengo uno extra.

Johan acepta el casco que Yusei le tiende. Pero duda de subirse a la motocicleta. No le da tanta confianza como un vehículo de cuatro ruedas.

―¿Qué tal si mejor tomo el autobús? ―Johan estira el brazo, tratando de devolver el casco.

Yusei asevera la mirada y rechaza la devolución. ―Yo te llevo ―Insiste―. Quiero llevarte. ―Le duele que Johan le rechace de nuevo.

―Es que… ―Johan se expresa tímido―. Las motocicletas me ponen nervioso ―confiesa en un susurro, como si fuera el peor pecado del mundo.

Yusei ríe, enternecido por la timidez. ―No vas con cualquier persona, _Joni_ ―Le llama en tono cariñoso. A Johan se le enciende el rostro, hasta ese momento, sólo Judai lo llamaba así―. Vas conmigo: tu novio ―enfatiza. Trata de convencerlo al tomarle la mano, haciendo que le mire.

―E-está bien ―acepta Johan―. Tienes razón: voy mi novio.

Yusei no puede estar más feliz. Así que Johan se coloca atrás, tomando a Yusei de la cintura, tal como éste le indica. Johan se siente cohibido, exponiéndolo en un agarre flojo. Yusei toma sus manos y hace que lo tome firme y fuerte, avergonzando más a su enamorado. Y no tanto por haberlo acomodado mejor, es que Yusei, quizá sin intención, alcanzó a rozar su trasero. Johan siente el bochorno apoderándose de su cuerpo, esto es demasiado para él.

―Agárrate ―Yusei le dice, con voz profunda y ¿seductora? Johan bate las pestañas, jura por dios que vio una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de Yusei.

Aunque Yusei no le hubiese hecho agarrarlo más fuerte, por inercia lo haría. En cuanto arranca la motocicleta, pega un grito y se aferra al pelinegro. Su corazón late fuerte, su respiración se agita. El aire le golpea los brazos y es una sensación casi de terror. Entonces las motocicletas no lo ponen nervioso, le dan miedo, reflexiona. Él no lo ve, pero Yusei tiene una sonrisa muy grande ahora mismo, le gusta que Johan esté tan aprisionado a su cuerpo, puede sentir su cabeza apoyada en su espalda, lo que le da cosquilleos en muchas partes y parecen irse concentrando hacia el sur. Johan, por su lado, prefiere ir con los ojos cerrados. Ya la ha visto antes, pero aprecia mejor lo musculosa y ancha que es la espalda de Yusei, lo que también le revolotea el estómago.

―Ya estamos aquí ―anuncia Yusei cuando están frente a la florería. Al parecer llegaron a tiempo, ningún empleado está esperando―. _Joni_ ―llama, Johan no se suelta todavía.

―¿Ya nos detuvimos? ―dice con cierto temblor en la voz.

―Sí. ¿Tuviste miedo? ―pregunta Yusei con genuina preocupación. Johan se suelta de a poco y le hace un gesto, negando su pregunta. Yusei amenaza con arrancar de nuevo y Johan le da un golpe, detonando su susto―. Perdón ―dice mientras se soba en el lugar del golpe.

―¡No me asustes así! ―Le da otro golpe, Yusei se ríe―. Estoy crispado ―Se quita el casco apresuradamente y se retira de la motocicleta, feliz de por fin tocar el suelo. Deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Yusei está muy entretenido por su reacción, le recuerda a Judai y la primera vez que lo subió a su motocicleta, sólo que Judai fue más temerario ante la experiencia. Ambos son tan parecidos y tan diferentes. Él también se quita el casco, algo espera, y se decepciona cuando Johan le dice _gracias _y pretende abrir el local de una vez. Frunce el entrecejo y le toma el brazo antes de que se le aleje. Ahí está de nuevo, el cruce de miradas, la pérdida de conocimiento del mundo alrededor.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunta Johan, todavía nervioso.

―Dime tú qué pasa ―reta Yusei. Muerde su labio inferior, espera que Johan lo entienda y al parecer así es.

―Estaré pensando en ti todo el día ―dice Johan cohibido, con la mirada baja―, mi amor ―Se suelta del agarre para tomar la mano de Yusei y besarla. Pero no es un gesto inocente, sino uno que es una clara respuesta al mensaje anterior. Le deja y le da espalda, busca sus llaves en los bolsillos y abre el establecimiento. No vuelve a mirar atrás.

Yusei no quiere irse, quiere que Johan le bese la mano otra vez, de la misma manera.

―Yo también ―dice al fin, quedando hipnotizado por la figura delante de él, que ahora desaparece dentro de aquel lugar lleno de flores―, mi amor ―sonríe feliz. Coloca su casco devuelta en su cabeza y arranca para irse a su trabajo.

Johan lo observa irse desde la ventana.

**Notas:** _Pues bien, espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo y se animen a dejar un capítulo. Me disculpo por algún fallo que esté por ahí. Es la primera vez que uso este tipo de narración en fic, espero llevarlo bien. Acepto sus críticas constructivas. Y no se alarmen, el fic no es solo sobre Yusei y Johan, es de los tres._


End file.
